titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley "Ash" Elizabeth Forrest (TT)
Appearance :Skinny for her age and still in that knees-and-elbows phase that some kids go through, with a few smatterings of freckles on her cheeks and nose. In the proper light, her dark brown hair looks more red than it seems. She generally keeps her hair long, and it is naturally quite a bit curly. Street Clothes :Her regular outfit for the day depends on how she is feeling; one day, she may be wearing a high-but-open-collar, stiff-neck, sleeveless loose blouse with blue-jean shorts and knee-high boots; another, a simple white collared blouse with a striped vest, a belted poofy skirt with a white cloth behind it to keep the material from rubbing against her waist-high tights, and ankle high, loose ankle, heeled mini-boots. It all depends on her mood for the day. Personality :Kind, sweet, understanding, and lovable, she is everything anyone could want in a daughter or a little sister- all thanks to the loving attention of her big brothers when she finally got to meet them at age 4 or so. She's also, at times, spunky and outgoing- but she is always polite and proper, as taught to her in School and at home. :She cares a great deal for her elder brothers, believing them to be about the best friends she's ever had, ever. When she was finally adjusted to them being around, she was always following them or clinging to one or both- as a child, she all but worshiped them. As she grew older, that turned into actual friendship and great, deep respect for the pair... though that's not to say they didn't have their fair share of spats over the years, as siblings do. It was never anything bad enough that she did not make up with them later on. Powers and Abilities Adrenal Enhancement :When she was born, her body instantly began producing extra adrenaline, designed to boost her natural abilities tenfold and by an extra multiplier every year she grew for. But doctors never knew what caused it or why, so they gave her an inhibitor made to absorb all the excess adrenaline for fear that it would cause her body severe harm. Over time, her body adjusted to the natural level of adrenaline she was producing- even with the medicine negating its effects on her- so she was eventually able to go off of the medicine the doctors prescribed for her, and as such her powers became a bit more noticeable. She was literally a super human- the adrenaline made to boost her natural body functions such as speed, strength, endurance, etc., in such a way to make her able to withstand much more than a normal human. When her ability triggers, she goes through the same processes that a normal human might if they were overtaken by an extreme adrenaline rush- as that's exactly what's happened. Her speed increases by a multiplier of about 5xin this, she is 10x faster than normal, though her strength, vision- though this is manipulate-able by her, through diligent practice of it- endurance, and hearing all increase 15x, and her reaction time and reflexes enhance normally during thisabout 7x... a more extreme 'fight or flight' reflex. Her body's metabolism also skyrockets during this time to compensate for the extra energy required- any drugs and poisons in her blood are eliminated because of this. Weaknesses :There are few things that could actually trigger this, with most being extreme emotional triggers, such as high fear, or moments of extreme excitement. A less known trigger is something entering her bloodstream, like a drug or a poison, that should not be there- the metabolism jump will instantly start the moment her body realizes there is something, and that will then trigger this ability of hers. Most of the rest of the time, she is absolutely normal. She also cannot be in this state for more than perhaps ten minutes at a time- this is an extremely taxing process, with her heart speeding up dramatically and her temperature rising to near deadly levels for the entire duration. Between bursts, she must wait a solid half an hour for her body to 'cool down' if she doesn't pass out entirely from itout will occur until she has gained more practice and proficiency with her ability. When she pushes past minute ten of her power use, but staying within five minutes of it, her body begins to show signs of degrading- patches of skin starting to burn away from the extreme temperature, eyes yellowing, and her blood starting to become more acidic to name a few. Between 15 and 20 minutes, she begins to slow, body really starting to give out on her, and beyond that she is guaranteed to pass out with her survival not so certain- about a 60% chance she will not make it. Extreme hunger and thirst are also side-effects, though they are not exactly weaknesses, per se. Other Abilities :Ashley is a scientist. She absolutely loves anything and everything to do with science, preferring chemistry and chemical science over other types--and she's quite good at it. Even at thirteen, she has already moved on to a college level in chemistry and science. Relationships Family :Ashley has a tight-knit family. Her parents are loving and supportive. Her twin big brothers, Klavier and Savoy, are particularly protective of her without being stuffy, and they love to dote on her. Savoy, in particular, loves to conduct experiments alongside his equally brilliant sister.Arrival, Posts #5-7 Katie Andrews :Katie hardly made a good first impression with Ashley when she nearly ran over the little girl by mistake. But Ashley knew she'd have to behave herself if only a little, seeing as Katie was Klavier's girlfriend.Tell Everybody I'm On My Way, Post #34 Still, the girls' initial relationship was strained at best. Katie hardly took Ashley's hostile attitude well,Tell Everybody I'm On My Way, Posts #30-#35 while Ashley thought of Katie as a murdering klutz.Tell Everybody I'm On My Way, Post #46 But they bonded rather quickly when the two of them traveled to London to exact revenge on Klavier's conniving ex-girlfriend. Laura Logan :When Ashley came to live with the Titans, she found herself needing to attend an American high school. However, the Titans realized that in such an environment, Ashley would be vulnerable. The Brotherhood would be only too happy to find her and use her to get to the Forrest twins. In light of this, the Titans also sent Laura Logan, AKA Beastgirl, to Ashley's school as an undercover bodyguard of sorts. :Laura was a long-time friend of the Forrest brothers, so the choice was only natural for someone to keep an eye out for their little sister.Workin' Out, Post #5 Not to mention that since her capture by the Brotherhood, Laura was struggling with extreme isolophobia.Trust Me A new surrounding with lots of people would be good for her, and having someone familiar with her brothers and with how the Brotherhood worked was good for Ashley. :Upon meeting for the first time, Ashley was shy but friendly. Laura helped put her at ease by immediately making it clear that she considered Ashley to be a sister to her in everything but blood. Family *See Forrest Family Tree History Backstory ---- :Ashley Elizabeth Forrest was born on no day in particular--though later found it funny that she arrived on April Fool's Day, of all days. The doctors swept her away before her parents even got to see her, only for them to have found out she was born with a defect that they claimed was very fatal--she would have to be on drugs for the foreseeable future or her heart would explode. Of course her parents agreed. Once she was released, she found herself in a happy home with two big brothers and loving parents. When she was one year old, however, the big brothers whose faces she was used to just disappeared. Too young to understand or even know why or remember them at all, she went on in her happy little girl way. :When they returned, she was a girl of four and shy as could be. She was nervous of the boys who looked the same and claimed to be her siblings! But it wasn't long before she was all warmed up to them--and them, doting and protective of her after a very particular conversation with their parents about her delicate and nearly unheard-of condition. She had to be kept safe, not be allowed dangerous or excitable things or it could cause her to die--and she had to take her medicine. There was one event in school, when she was older, that she would never forget--and would, in turn, make her never forget to take her medicine, ever. :She was perhaps nine or so, with her elder siblings old enough to drive and having just started refusing their recurring experimentation. She'd accidentally forgotten to take her medicine but paid it no mind as she realized it during class. The day progressed normally, but after school, when she was to return home with her brothers, something happened. A bully came and attempted to, well, bully her... and it didn't go well for either. She fainted--her heart, racing too much from the exertion for her to handle it, even with it at less than half of her current strength. She was escorted to the hospital by the wonder twins, who had been too protective to leave her be. She was absolutely fine afterward, but it was quite the scare and definitely not an event she was going to forget any time soon. After that, she took her medicine diligently--using any and every method possible to remind herself to take it. She wasn't going to faint at school again. :That bully never bothered her again. :Later, her brothers left again, and she was a very sad teen--though she was sure to call them regularly and keep in touch, often complaining of how she hated it there now that they were gone. Though she loved their parents, she was always skittish of being left alone while in school. The bullies all knew, and took up picking on her, though she could mostly ignore them. She just worried that one day, she would 'faint' again, and didn't want that to happen if she were alone. She definitely missed her big brothers. Eventually she voiced to them concerns--she felt uneasy staying in London all but alone and to her own devices, though she didn't admit that this unease was caused by the bullies and how they all kept making her heart go funny. Maybe distance--like the distance of a whole ocean--would help it calm...? She hoped as much, and apparently they did too, as within a few weeks, she was on leave from school and on a plane to America with the promise that she would continue to study abroad. Not even she wanted to fall too far behind in her studies. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *Arrival *Imaginary Friends *Klash of the Titans *Tell Everybody I'm On My Way *Call Disconnected *Heart Problem *~Insomnia~ *Workin' Out *Tramp Tabloids *Tramp Tabloids: Poor Katie *IAGATRR-Irrationally Angry Girlfriend About To Ruin Relationship *Date Night *Kidnap! Character Also Mentioned In: *Back to Base Notes Category:Tabs